Cristales rotos
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: El segundo fic que escribo de Conde Caín y que está basado en una imagen que encontré por ahí.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece por desgracia porque sino…jojojojo (risa de lunática psicópata) ¡¡¡No les quiero decir lo que hacía con el personal! (sonrisa viciosilla)

**Notas de autora:** De nuevo estoy aquí con el segundo fic que escribo de Caín. No tengo mucho que decir salvo que quería dedicarle este fic a **Mitsuhiro**, **Lila Negra** y **Román** (a ver cuando lees Caín que ya te lo pasé el otro día que fui a tu casa y ahora no tienes excusas nn) **¡¡¡Muchas gracias por leer lo que escribo! **Bueno, también decirles que el origen del fic es cierta portada de un capítulo del último tomo de la saga de God Child que se describe en el fic, así que supongo que sabrán cuál es si la han visto. Es una de las imágenes que más me gustan y que a la vez más me rallan por todo lo que se insinúa. Díganme si saben cuál es, ¿ok?

P.D. Y dedicado especialmente a mi **Eriol** particular, por ser a veces tan cruel y egoísta como Caín.

**Cristales rotos**

Otra vez estaba reviviendo sus pesadillas de cuando era niño, pero esta era real, _demasiado real_…

Tenía las manos atadas, por encima de la cabeza, con una cuerda sujeta a la columna de madera de la cama con dosel. Le habían arrancado la camisa y su padre observaba con satisfacción como las marcas que había dejado en el cuerpo de su hijo seguían grabadas, imborrables pese al paso de los años, como impuestas a fuego, aunque en este caso, se debería decir que a látigo. El hombre pasó sus fríos dedos sobres las cicatrices recorriéndolas una a una en toda su extensión mientras notaba como temblaba el cuerpo del chico.

'Parece que tienes frío, ¿no?' susurró al oído de Caín a la vez que abría una de las ventanas del cuarto, justo la que quedaba frente a su hijo. La cínica sonrisa que adornaba su rostro aumentó.

Caín parecía haberse convertido de nuevo en aquel niño pequeño que aguantaba todas las noches con temor las palizas de su padre. Y esto se notó aún más cuando su padre volvió a coger el látigo para infligirle nuevas marcas y reabrir las viejas.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, aliviado de haber mandado a Merryweather con tío Neil, y preguntándose dónde estaría ahora Riff. Sólo deseaba que no le hubiese pasado nada malo. Abrió de golpe los ojos.

Alexis le acababa de dar el primer latigazo y no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de dolor. Pero no pensaba repetirlo, no le daría esa satisfacción a su padre. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza hasta casi hacerlo sangrar mientras su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más a causa del frío. Esta herida le había dolido, pero aún no lo había hecho sangrar, y sabía que su padre no lo dejaría hasta que no le quedasen fuerzas.

'Dime Caín, ¿cómo te sientes al volver a probar mi látigo? ¿No te trae buenos recuerdos de los viejos tiempos en que éramos una familia?' el hombre daba vueltas por el cuarto dándole ocasionales latigazos pero sin que estos llegarán a causar más daño que una leve señal. Quería que su hijo sufriera lo que no había sufrido en todos esos años que habían estado separados.

El joven no le contestó, lo que enfureció al hombre.

'Veo que sigues siendo tan arrogante como cuando eras niño, mi pequeño _cordero negro_. Pero eso tiene solución, porque yo me encargaré de que pagues por tu pecado…'otro latigazo contra la espalda de Caín, esta vez de mayor fuerza pues algunas de las cicatrices se abrieron y empezó a manar sangre de las heridas.

'No pagaré más por un pecado que no cometí…padre…' Caín respiraba con dificultad. 'Te juro que el que pagará por sus pecados eres tú…'

'Mocoso insolente…' continuó golpeándolo con más fuerza. 'Haré que te tragues tus palabras…Por tu culpa…por tu culpa la perdí a ella…por tu culpa me tuve que casar con aquella bruja y cuidar de ti…por tu culpa ella se mató… ¡¡¡Tú fuiste el demonio que la empujó a hacerlo! …Nadie más que tú tiene la culpa y esta noche pagarás por ello…' el látigo se agitaba cada vez con más violencia. Alexis estaba fuera de control, sacando toda la ira acumulada durante años contra su hijo. La sangre bañaba la espalda de Caín quién, de no haber estado sujeto, habría acabado en el suelo pues apenas le quedaban fuerzas con que sostenerse.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe y se oyó un disparo. El brazo en alto preparado para descargar otro latigazo sobre Caín, se detuvo en seco al recibir el impacto de la bala.

Riff se acercó rápidamente a su antiguo amo para quitar el látigo de su alcance. Acto seguido se aproximó a Caín para desatarlo. Tuvo que agarrarlo con fuerza para que no se desplomara.

'¿Cómo se encuentra, amo Caín?'

'Riff…' la voz del joven conde fue apenas un susurro.

'Será mejor que nos vayamos…' dijo Riff mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

'¡¡¡De eso nada!' exclamó Alexis sosteniéndose el brazo en el que había recibido el disparo. La sangre se escurría entre sus dedos escapando de la herida y manchando sus elegantes ropas. Se había dirigido a la puerta cerrándola con llave.

Riff trató de dispararle pero al arma no le quedaban más balas. De hecho, había sido una suerte que al menos tuviese una pues la había encontrado en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Miró desesperadamente alrededor tratando de encontrar una salida. Estaban próximos a la ventana del balcón que había abierto Alexis. No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió allí con Caín. Estaban en un segundo piso, pero no había mucha altura y por suerte debajo estaban los grandes setos de un jardín que ayudarían a amortiguar la caída. Iban a saltar.

'Nunca escaparás de mí…Tú me arrebataste lo que más quería y eso haré contigo…Morirás sólo…Completamente sólo…' la risa desquiciada de Alexis resonaba en todo el cuarto mientras este cerraba el cristal de la ventana y lo golpeaba con un jarrón cercano. El resultado no se hizo esperar. El cristal se rompió en mil pedazos.

Caín vio con horror como los cristales rotos se incrustaban en la espalda de Riff que lo estaba protegiendo con su propio cuerpo…

'Caín…' dejó escapar el nombre que quizás no volvería jamás a pronunciar. Lo atrajo hacia sí, agarrándolo con una mano por la nuca y la otra sobre su brazo desnudo. Tenía tan cerca su rostro que podía sentir la respiración agitada del muchacho y ver sus ojos entrecerrados tratando de contener las lágrimas que no quiere enseñar. Jalaba con fuerza de su chaqueta y notaba sus finos dedos rozarle la barbilla.

Caín dejó escapar un profundo grito de dolor y desesperación.

Se despertó, el cuerpo bañado en un sudor frío y con la angustia del instante recién vivido atormentándolo aún. Al momento apareció Riff en la puerta, alertado por el grito que había escuchado de su señor, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar nada, Caín se le echó en brazos.

'No me dejes sólo nunca, Riff…no me dejes…' repetía una y otra vez con voz entrecortada.

'Claro que no, amo Caín, nunca lo dejaré sólo' contestó tratando de calmar al joven a la vez que lo abrazaba. 'No se preocupe, sólo fue una…pesadilla…' dijo mientras separaba al joven de él. 'Amo Caín…'

'¿Qué?'

'Sus cicatrices…sus cicatrices se han abierto…'

Y Caín comprobó con espanto que era cierto. Así que el sueño, había sido algo más que un simple sueño.

Riff se apresuró a coger el botiquín para curar las heridas. Ya estaba acabando cuando Caín le hizo una pregunta.

'Riff… ¿Podrías dormir conmigo?' su voz sonaba inocente y temblorosa como la de un niño, lo que en el fondo era.

'Pero amo Caín…yo…' el hombre estaba muy sorprendido por la petición.

'Por favor…sólo esta noche…no te lo pediré más…pero no me dejes sólo…' había una dulzura inusual en su voz, como la del niño que pide a su padre que se quede con él hasta que se duerma para que no le asalten las pesadillas al saberse protegido.

'Está bien' respondió con una leve sonrisa Riff.

Caín se volvió a acostar, tapándolo Riff, quién se disponía a quedarse sentado a su lado toda la noche si hacía falta para complacerlo.

'No te quedes fuera, Riff, o te tomará el frío…mejor métete dentro, conmigo.'

De no ser porque habían apagado ya las luces, Riff hubiese podido notar el leve sonrojo que había en el rostro de Caín, y éste, el aún más visible sonrojo que adornaba el gratamente asombrado rostro de Riff.

'Cómo quiera, amo Caín' dijo metiéndose en la gran cama.

'No me digas amo, por favor, por esta noche, sólo soy Caín.'

'Entonces…buenas noches, Caín' dijo Riff mientras besaba suavemente la mejilla del muchacho. No estaba seguro de si había obrado bien ya que por un instante no hubo reacción por parte del muchacho, pero esto acabó pronto.

'Buenas noches, Riff' le contestó el joven conde dándole un leve beso en los labios y acurrucándose en su pecho. 'Que duermas bien.'

'Y tú también' respondió acariciándole el cabello y abrazándolo aún con más fuerza, pero con cuidado de no rozar sus heridas.

Aquella noche, ninguno de los dos volvió a tener pesadillas ni malos sueños.

Terminado a la 01:58 del miércoles 01 de Febrero de 2005

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
